


Searing Hot

by fuckinsteverogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mildly Dominant Reader, Nervous Cap, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinsteverogers/pseuds/fuckinsteverogers
Summary: Steve and you are in love and mutual pining results in a session of lust induced fucking resulting in both of you finding out new things about each other.





	Searing Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Request: HOLY FUCKING FUCK PURE AROUSAL MADE ME SO WET I ALMOST SLID OFF MY COUCH👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻 (can you do one like it for the gorgeous Steve Rogers but where she’s more dominant??)
> 
> God, god, god; I love Steve Rogers with all my heart, writing this made me so horny, I literally had to stop to go deal with it. Anywhoozle, I am so glad you liked Pure Arousal. I hope you like it, anon, and everyone else who reads it!! Please send in requests if you want a fic, I’m always happy to oblige.

The fleeting glances, the biting of your lips, the parting of his had all led to this. The music filling the air masking the sounds of his pants and your moans, making the air hotter with the seductive lyrics, egging both of you on.

Clothing has yet to be strewn across the floors, both of you maintaining your clothing despite the heavy petting that should have resulted in ripping each other’s clothing off, but all it has gotten you is an open shirt that could so easily be pushed down your shoulders, but Steve uses the easy access to spread his large hands across the smooth flesh of your back, holding you securely against him.

Steve can’t help his hands shake, trying to press them tighter against your skin to mask the nerves, the nerves that come with finally touching the woman he’s been pining after for months. He can’t help but notice how calm you are, a steady heartbeat and little to no nerves as you wrap your hands around the back of his neck and moan into the kiss.

The kiss is searing, unforgiving; you throw yourself completely into it. You feel so small compared to the hulking, muscular Captain, your lips encased in his plump ones, his warmth surrounding your body in waves.

It’s passion between the both of you, desperately attempting to wrap yourself tighter around him as Steve attempts to pull you closer. 

“Shirt,” You murmur into his mouth, refusing to break the kiss that is soaking you through your shorts. 

Steve takes the instruction easily, grasping the hem of his shirt and ripping it over his torso, breaking the kiss only to leave you whining at the loss of his sweetness.

The sight of his chest is a dream come true, you think, having dreamt about his naked body; what it would look like, feel like, taste like, and the thought of your mouth on him, everywhere, has you shivering, shucking your shirt over your shoulders and chasing after his lips.

“Don’t you want to slow down, doll?” Steve asks when you bury your fingers in his hair, pulling his head towards yours. 

You stall at his words, looking through your lashes to the man you’re lusting after. Your heart drops slightly. 

Maybe he doesn’t want you as bad as you want him, you think, but as you notice the look he gives you, lust blown pupils, his luscious bottom lip pulled into his mouth, his hands still strayed on your back.

“Want you now,” You tell him honestly. You shift on top of him, watching him watch you, his chest rising and falling with every deep, aroused breath he releases. 

Determined to have him, you scootch down the bed, lifting yourself to stand in between his legs. His mouth opens to protest the loss of your weight on his lap, but his mouth shuts tight the moment you reach for the buttons of your shorts.

He sits and watches you hook the shorts and your panties with your thumb and bend to slide them down your legs. The half-clothed Steve sits frozen on the edge of the bed, watching you with wide eyes.

You glance down at the constricting fabric of his pants, tightening around the bulge that is begging to be released and you’re happy to oblige.

You swear Steve’s jaw unhinges the moment you reach your hands to unclip your bra; you want so desperately to climb back onto his lap and beg him to wrap his lips around your breasts, just like you’d fantasised about.

Steve can’t help but admire the Goddess that you are, the blue of his eyes disappearing as he runs them along your body, your breasts heavy, begging to be supported within his warm grasp; to tweak your nipples that are hardening in the cold air.

You stand naked in front of a half-clothed Steve; his hands twitching on his thighs, aching to touch himself as he looks at you, all smooth skin, the epitome of seduction; your blood laced with gold, all his.

Confidently, you begin to lower yourself to your knees, positioning your body between Steve’s spread legs. 

“Doll?” Steve gasps. He’s shocked that you’d even desire him like this, let alone want to pleasure him like this. 

You stretch a sweet smile onto your lips, drawing your hands from his ankles up to his thighs, feeling the strength of his body beneath your hands. The moment you feel the hardness beneath your hands as you unbutton his pants, you begin to shake, shivering, wetness leaking down your inner thighs; the arousal for him, the heat within you growing catastrophic and all you want is him in your mouth.

You dig your hands into the sides of his pants and briefs, tugging them slightly, hinting to Steve. He takes to it quickly, lifting himself to help you remove his pants, to give you what you want.

Steve huffs out a breath as his cock hits the open air and you chuck his pants over your shoulder, not caring where they land.

“Shit,” You mutter, looking down at the long, hard length; monstrous compared to the hand that you wrap around it, dragging a sharp moan from your lover.

“Doll, you don’t have to…” Steve speaks up, hooded eyes downcast at you, watching your tentative touches, hesitantly stroking his length; setting a fire alight within him.

You grin, flickering your eyes up to him as you stroke your gorgeous man’s cock, feeling his desire throb against your palms. 

“I want to,” You reply, licking your lips. Steve almost chokes at your obscenity, he’d never thought you’d be like this. The woman capable of killing a man with her thighs; deadly, dangerous, and now about to take his cock in her mouth, looking like the epitome of lust, your lips cherry red from his sweetness.

You take his angry red tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the sensitivity. Steve groans, focusing as hard as he can to not thrust his hips up into your mouth. Watching you suck him into your mouth makes him think he needs to go to Church on Sunday, giving into the devil’s desires in the shape of a seductress.

The sound of his groan sends you over the edge, slipping your hand down to your core, giving yourself the attention you so desperately desire.

“Sweetheart, so beautiful. God, doll. Never imagined this would happen. Your mouth, such a sin.” Steve babbles as you suck him deeper. If your mouth wasn’t filled with his throbbing cock, your jaw might have dropped with his words. 

The praises egg you on and you give yourself what you want, slipping two fingers into your wetness, moaning around Steve’s hardness.

“Fuck!” He exclaims, his hands flying to your hair, lacing his fingers with the strands in a weak attempt to keep himself grounded. 

As Steve holds you close, your mouth stretched obscenely over his cock, your tongue working over his underside; you begin to roll your hips down onto your hand, overcome with arousal, your core throbbing with want for Steve, for your Captain, your superior, your lover.

The next moan that escapes your sinful mouth has Steve tearing your mouth off of his cock, his eyes screw closed as he controls the urge to come all over your chest.

The thought only makes the desire increase, the look of your breasts covered in his arousal. Fuck, he thinks, considering releasing himself to the desire and painting you white.

“Having trouble there?” You ask cheekily. Steve’s holding your head back, away from his twitching cock, the perfect angle to see his struggle written all over his face. You see how hard he is trying to keep it together, it makes you roll your hips harder, knowing you almost made your Captain fall apart with just your mouth.

Steve opens his eyes and glares down at you, gone is the nervous man, now you’re looking into the face of a devious man fighting for control of himself and you, but you’re about to show him just how much control he really has.

“Your mouth is otherworldly, made of fucking sin,” Steve growls, gripping your hair harder, and if you weren’t fighting for dominance as well, you’d be so fucking aroused by his gruffness.

“If you think-” You reach up to remove his hand from your hair, a smirk slipping onto your lips. “-that you’re in control, Stevie…”

Finger by finger, Steve let’s go of your hair, and you let go of the arousal in your stomach, removing your fingers from within yourself; fighting back the urge to sob at the loss of the much-needed pleasure.

You swear you hear Steve’s breath hitch as you stand. His eyes downcast to the hand that is glistening in the dim lighting, shining against your smooth skin, your arousal and he gives in, immediately.

“Then you’re sorely mistaken,” You finish, climbing onto his lap. Steve’s hands scramble for your hips. He knows how pathetic he must look like, a big burly man letting this little girl, this seductress takes away all the dominance he had worked for, but he can’t help but throb with the thought of submitting to her, for her.

“Anything for you, doll,” Steve replies, a loose grip on your hips. You grin at his submission, a shock of arousal travelling over your core as you settle your slit down onto his length, feeling his warmth throbbing against your heat.

Steve gasps, tightening his grip on your hips, the feeling of your wetness on the underside of his cock sinful beyond anything he could have imagined.

“What a shame it would have been if you came in my mouth, Stevie,” You taunt, testing the waters as you roll your hips down onto his cock, readying him for the heat he is about to be engulfed in. You follow his eyes as they look up at you, his mouth opening slightly; confused. “I know my mouth is good, Stevie… Great even, but…”

You lean forward, grazing your lips against his. He looks at you with dark eyes, begging you to continue. Happy to oblige, you press your lips lightly against his and continue your taunt.

“My pussy is so much warmer and tighter than my mouth,” You murmur against him.

Steve’s breath hitches from your words, his cock throbbing violently beneath you. His reaction is all you need to convince you and you lift yourself up onto your knees. 

“Steve?” You ask, looking at his gorgeous face, eyes blown from lust, lips bitten red, and shaking from such deep, searing hot arousal. You don’t think he’s capable of a verbal response as he nods his head. “Hand.”

His eyebrows knit together a moment, confused as to your instruction, but the confusion only lasts a second before he lifts one hand from your hip to your own hand and you grin at his impeccable ability to follow your guide.

“Good boy,” You murmur. A grin crosses over Steve’s lips and you slip that pet name into a slot in your mind for later, taking his hand and placing it where you intended it; on your lower stomach, pressed into your soft skin, his hand stretching from your belly button all the way to your pubic bone.

You look down at his giant hand, seeing how small it makes you look. It makes you shiver, so happy to be with him, so aroused to see how small he makes you look.

“Do you want me, Steve?” You ask. You know the answer, of course, you do. You’ve been watching his eyes graze over your ass, over your chest, watched him distracted with his desire for you, especially when you’d started wearing shorter skirts, tiny dresses, no bra around the tower and his eyes would never leave you when you entered a room. 

Steve looks taken aback by the question and he is, confused as to why you wouldn’t know that he lusted after you every second of every day. You use the moment of silence to grasp his cock within your hand and position his throbbing hard desire against your entrance.

“Do you want your cock buried in my pussy? Do you want me to ride you until I scream? Do you want to come deep within me?” You continue when Steve’s shocked expression remains. His cheeks alight with rosy pink splotches, taken aback by your dirty mouth. “Tell me you want me, daddy.”

“Holy sh…” Steve begins to say, but you won’t let your pure, gorgeous man continue, dropping yourself down onto his cock, the length burying itself within your soaking heat.

The pleasure that shoots up your body sends you falling forwards against Steve’s chest, scrambling to wrap your arms around his shoulder for leverage.

Steve groans loudly, tightening his arm around your waist. His other hand still positioned on your lower stomach, spread, holding you together as he shifts his hips, buried to the hilt.

“I can feel… I can feel myself,” Steve mutters, shifting his fingers on your soft stomach. You reach down to join your hand with his, pressing it harder into the skin.

The knowledge that Steve is so large that he can be felt through your stomach sends you into a frenzy, arousal dripping from around Steve’s cock as you lift yourself up and back down, rolling your hips against his, riding his cock.

“Feel yourself, Steve. Feel yourself claiming me,” You say, unable to shut your mouth as his cockhead drags inside you. You feel him everywhere, all along the ridges inside of you, his smooth hardness.

“God, baby girl. Please, faster,” Steve begs. The new pet name has you grasping his shoulders in your small hands and beginning your descent to hell where if every day was this mindfuckingly incredible, you would go without coercion. “Faster, baby girl, please ride me, please.”

You can’t contain yourself as he rambles, spewing praises and demand. You bury your fingers in his hair and begin to ride him harder, faster, fucking yourself down onto his cock like your life depended on it.

The drag of his cockhead against your g-spot pulls scream after scream out of you and Steve can’t help but watch you, groaning falling from his lips, falling in love all over again with the woman who currently was fucking him into another dimension.

“That’s it, baby girl. That’s it. Fucking daddy’s cock so good,” Steve praises, pressing his fingers harder into your stomach, feeling himself eagerly. His words sound as though he is attempting to regain dominance, but the way he says them, whimpering, eyes watering from the pleasure, hands scrambling over your hot skin; only showed how wrapped around your finger he truly is.

“Yeah, you like my pussy?” You moan, begging him to continue his praises without actually saying the words. His cock twitches inside you, hitting your g-spot and only edging you closer to your orgasm more every second.

Steve leans down to take your mouth in his, softly, letting you guide him. His lips parting submissively, allowing your searing tongue press against his, tasting his sweetness. 

“Love your pussy, baby. Want to live with my cock in it,” Steve praises. You didn’t know he even knew the word baby, let alone cock, and here he was including them both in a sentence that makes you moan loudly and fucking yourself down onto his cock with added enthusiasm.

“I’m going to come, daddy,” You admit, feeling the coil begin to tighten in your stomach, his cock dragging you closer to the end. Steve groans, lost in you, lost in the hot, pure pleasure you’re giving him, the feeling of your nearing orgasm making you clench deliciously around him, an orgasm he wants you to enjoy.

Steve removes his hand from your stomach and returns it to your hips, gripping you tight and begins to fuck you on his cock, determined to get you to a mindblowing orgasm.

“Fucking me on your cock, daddy?” You grin wide up at him, watching him with dark eyes, moans spilling from both your mouths. Steve doesn’t reply, he just grips you harder, taking your lips against his and gives you the purest pleasure you’ve ever felt.

“I need you to come for me, doll.” You grip his shoulders in anticipation of the orgasm that it rising in your stomach, feeling him twitching inside of you, knowing the demand is to come together.

Steve’s nearing orgasm provides him with a newfound aggression, fucking you down onto his cock hard, bringing both your orgasms together fast. His snaps before yours, shooting the first rope of cum deep within you, and the moment the warmth hits your insides, your orgasm crashes over you in hot waves.

“Fuck, Stevie… Daddy, fuck.” Steve stalls you both, leaning forwards and wrapping your shaking body up in his arms, letting you ride your orgasm in his arms. “Love you, love you, love you.”

You ramble as you come, shaking violently, clenching and unclenching around his huge cock, your pussy sucking on his cock just like your mouth had.

“Y/N?” Steve asks after a few minutes of holding your shaking form. You ride the aftershocks of the violent orgasm in his arms, burying your hands in his hair, pressing your face into his chest.

“Daddy?” You reply, leaning back to look at his face, your shaking weakening considerably. Finally able to say you’ve fucked the Captain, not that you’d tell anyone because he is all yours and you’re all his, and no one gets to share what just happened.

You look into Steve’s eyes, watching as his pupils go back to normal and his blue and green return, but you swear, as you look at him, his cock begins to harden again.


End file.
